The Forgotten King
by GoldenNaruto
Summary: Neglected. Humiliated. Bullied. One day Naruto's soul broke apart as he left everything behind to search for the power to become the King. (Influenced by 'Golden Fox' to some extent) Alive Minato, Kushina.


**Neglected. Humiliated. Bullied. One day his soul broke apart as he left everything behind to search for the power to become the King.**

 **(Influenced by 'Golden Fox' to some extent) Alive Minato, Kushina.**

Well I started reading some stories in the line of Naruto being neglected but never find them satisfactory due to the reasons provided for neglecting him (except for some stories of which I don't remember the name).

As for grammar, I should warn you for some errors as I am writing this at a fast speed and I rarely get time for this.

* * *

The Forgotten King

Chapter 1 : Prologue

A five year old Naruto Namikaze looked at the Hokage faces on the mountain from the window with a genuine smile as he hummed the music he had heard somewhere else while swaying his head sideways. He just couldn't wait to see his face there next to his father, the Fourth Hokage – Minato Namikaze.

Beside him was lying a scroll titled 'Basic chakra control', but he was not a reading type. After getting stuck at some hard words he left reading as he waited for his parents to end the training with her twin sister, Fuyumi Namikaze, the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi holding its chakra while the soul was trapped inside Naruto. Fuyumi got her beautiful red hair from her mother while her blur eyes were of her father.

He was waiting as they had told him that they would help him with the scroll after her training. But as usual that never came. Just as they finished her training his father left for the office while his mother started doing some household works.

As evening approached he decided to go outside as he went downstairs towards the gate only to find her mother teaching something to Fuyumi. He smiled at his family but no one gave him a second glance. Shouting, "I am going outside for some time" he left.

As he was walking a small stone found its way to his head as small blood came out. Closing his eyes such that his muscles got a tick he put his hand over it.

"Oh demon- _sama,_ are you hurt? We were just playing." Few boys older than him mocked as they surrounded him.

"Oh no. I am alright." Not knowing what demon meant, Naruto replied smiling as the tiny bit of chakra left inside the soul of Kyuubi healed him slowly. "Can I play with you also?" he asked with a glint in his eyes of hope as he waited for their answer, at last he could make some friends.

"No you cannot." Replied the older boy with disgust as they went.

Heartbroken he returned to his house and to his room, no one in his family ever looked at him as mother-daughter were busy in their study.

The sun went down completely as the Namikaze family sat around the dining table.

Fuyumi gave an innocent smile to Naruto as she said, "Naruto-nii, today I was able to hold three leaves on my forehead with my chakra."

Naruto gave her a big smile with a thumbs-up, "Good job." After some time he asked his father, "Dad, will you teach me also how to do that?"

"Sorry Naruto, with the Hokage work I am really busy. I somehow only manage to help in her training." It was as if that was obvious that Fuyumi should get preference to the five year old blond.

"But…"

"No but Naruto. We gave you the scroll. You can learn everything in the academy." His mother said.

"But it has difficult words which I cannot understand." He replied in a whisper as he played with his food while looking downwards.

He can't understand why? Why it was that his sister was training but he had to wait? How was he supposed to become Hokage?

The same continued. They would train Fuyumi while he was left on his own. Sometimes he just watched and try to learn by himself. But before he could learn, her training always changed, leaving him in the middle. So, he never learned anything complete.

By the age of six he stopped asking as he gave his all in learning himself, thinking that if he somehow proved to themselves they would have to train him. He took the blame of them not training him on himself as he started to think of himself nothing but idiot, seeing her sister learning everything fast and earlier than him.

In short, he thought it was other way around. Not that he couldn't learn because no one taught him but no one taught him because he couldn't learn.

The situation only got worse when Jiraiya declared the prophecy of the toad sage, that one of his student would be the salvation of the shinobi world. One with the two powers would either rid the world form its evil or become the evil. At first he thought it was Minato but he always had doubt about the 'two powers' part. Now seeing his daughter with the power of Kyuubi he finally declared it was Fuyumi.

The occasional help which he received came to an end as all the attention shifted to Fuyumi in fear that if not properly guided, she might become the evil according to the prophecy.

But Naruto never loosed hope. With a smile on his face he faced all the craps villager had to throw on him and the self-training part.

As he reached the age of seven, he slowly started pranks on others and his parents in hope of getting some lost attention. At first they smiled on his stupidity but started getting irritated and they didn't care to hide it.

For his small and harmless pranks he was just ignored and when he pranked something big, he was scolded. The treatment towards him made her sister believe that he was an idiot and a lost cause which couldn't be helped.

It was not uncommon to find himself alone in the house after waking up after small naps during the day. Sometime his parents used to take Fuyumi to some celebrations with the council and clan heads as the saviour of the village while he was left alone in the house. Whether it was because council and others hated him (it was not unknown to Minato that being the holder of Kyuubi's soul Naruto was hated by some people. Only thing that he was mistaken about was that that they were not only some people) or they just thought he would get bored there while it was compulsory to take their daughter. But they never cared to ask him and decided themselves for him.

It was finally the day when he could start his journey towards his goal of becoming Hokage as he always used to shout. It was the day he was starting academy along with her sister. He wished his sister luck but with a look of superiority got a reply, "I don't need luck Naruto. I am not stupid like you who can't even control his own chakra." Giving a disgust look she went murmuring, "Don't make me look like an idiot"

After few seconds he got out of his trance as he went following her with a smile pasted on his face, no one knew whether it was genuine or not.

Everyone had noticed the indifference their Hokage had towards his children, so does the teacher at academy. While they taught others they gave the same treatment as his parents to Naruto in training. Slowly by slowly he started doubting himself, 'was it right to dream of becoming Hokage?', 'Was it right to dream of becoming a shinobi?' and finally 'was it right to even dream?'

With his interest losing, his soul was breaking apart as his grades took a dive. He stopped his pranks and only gave his smile to hide the hole and emptiness he felt in his heart, which as usual no one noticed. Iruka, his sensei was the first to notice and sometimes tried to talk to him but nothing changed. But still Naruto was really grateful to Iruka for that.

It was a sunny day and nine year old Naruto was seating in the lawn, alone while his parents and sister were out.

"Hey guys look, it's him, Naruto- _sama"_ Naruto looked at the boundary to find two boys were looking at him over the boundary. Suddenly one of them threw a small stone which hit him on his forehead and small amount of blood started flowing.

"Hey. He is Hokage-sama's son. _We might get in trouble."_ Said other clearly in a mocking tone.

The first one who had threw the stone only laughed, "Yeah like his parents even care for him to get angry on us."

Getting pissed Naruto shouted, "You are wrong, they lov…" words got choked in his mouth as he couldn't complete his sentence. For the first time he doubted what he was going to say.

"What were you saying? They love you?" the second boy laughed as they both jumped down from the wall and went after greeting the incoming Namikaze family, "Hello Hokage-sama, Kushina-sama"

After greeting those back with a smile Minato said to Kushina, "Oh I forgot something in the office. I will be back." With that he disappeared in a yellow flash.

As Kushina and Fuyumi entered the compound they saw Naruto seating holding his forehead while his eyes were closed. Pain was clearly visible on his face to which Fuyumi simply smirked.

Kushina was about to ask him but Fuyumi shouted, "Mom, I am hungry."

Giving her a warm smile she nodded, "What my little angel want to eat?" she looked at Naruto and asked, "Naruto are you okay?"

He wanted to scream, he wanted to push out all of his frustrations outside, ' _No. I am not okay, dammit. Is that so hard to see?'_ But he simply replied "I am fine."

Kushine nodded and went inside with Fuyumi. During dinner they saw Naruto with a band-aid on his forehead. When they asked about the reason he simply replied he fell.

When he was eleven years old finally his parents took a notice on his poor results and that too because Fuyumi decided to give him a lesson because it was her name 'Namikaze' which was getting bad by his poor performance. Neither he nor the teachers cared to show them his results. He just wanted to leave being a shinobi by now, but was afraid that he would lose the tiny bit of attention he used to get on his birthday.

Seeing his result first Minato was angry. How his son was getting such a bad result? What he has been doing all these time? Finally after some scolding he finally composed himself. All the while Fuyumi was smirking as he was being scolded.

Finally after some time Minato sighed, "I guess we should have noticed this earlier and trained you. After getting breakfast we are going to train for some time."

Naruto just said one word as he kept looking at his pancakes, "Oh"

"Are you not interested? When you were small you always wanted us to train you." Said Kushina.

He just didn't know how to reply at that. He finally said, "I am happy. I am just not feeling well today, so I can't train today." He stood up and left, leaving his pancakes untouched only after giving a hollow look towards his sister. They could have sworn that for a moment they saw his cold dead eyes which was not showing any emotion behind that happy face of his.

The night was peaceful. Naruto was seating on the roof with a plate to his side which once had a piece of cake on it. It was good, so much good that his previous self would have surely asked for more and would have got the same reply. Whenever they had received some gifts from someone in form of sweets or cake and whenever he asked for more when he was small he rarely got a second as they would ask Fuyumi first. Then even if she didn't want, that was rare case in itself, they would keep some for her for later and if something was left, he was given that.

Finally at twelve years of age he passed the academy, barely. When Iruka was announcing the team he really wanted only one thing – not to be on his sister's team. But god surely wanted to play games with him that day. As team seven was announced with Sasuke Uchiha as the top male graduate, Fuyumi Namikaze as the top kunoichi and Naruto Namikaze with grades lowest in his class.

At first Fuyumi was glad to have Uchiha, her only rival in that batch who could fight with her on even grounds, in her team. But was really pissed when her third team member name was announced. He looked at her bracing himself from the look of disgust at her face.

Hatake Kakashi was chosen as their Jonnin sensei. On their first meeting when he asked to introduced themselves, Kakashi knew how much he was broken inspite of his happy façade. As Naruto introduced himself, "Naruto. Likes, dislikes and dream, I haven't thought about that."

His doubt about his façade was clear during the survival test when he replied, "If only two are to be promoted, they he wouldn't mind to go back to academy." But Naruto knew the true reason behind that test – it was as clear as the weather that day. He could tell others have also noticed that.

During the break Naruto was not allowed to have lunch as he had tried the least but when Sasuke tried to give him his lunch, much to Fuyumi's annoyance, Kakashi decided to pass them. When Kakashi was alone with Naruto he asked him about his reason and Naruto simply replied, "I know the idea of teamwork from the start, but I highly doubted that they would have accepted my help as I would only gotten in their way."

He knew Minato had never neglected Obito so he decided to give somewhat same attention towards Naruto but still was forced by the council to give attention to Uchiha and Fuyumi, who were considered to be the next Itachi and Minato of their time.

For the first time in his life Naruto was accompanying his father to a visit the Tsuchikage. He was somewhat thrilled. But when he got to know the reason after they met Tsuchikage – that Minato was offering his son for marriage to Tsuchikage's grand-daughter for good relations, it killed him. Was he really mattered to his father that much, only as a political tool? Without even telling him he gave him to them?

As days passed they did some missions, or to be precise-jobs, together. While most of the physical works was done by Naruto and Fuyumi never forget to tell him the reason for that, because he was too weak and he needed to do some workout.

The humiliation after the mission completion was now common for him. Only occasionally he was spared. Finally after much request from Fuyumi, they got their first big mission. But the mission was doomed from the start. They haven't travelled for more than an hour and were ambushed by some missing-nins. Kakashi was fast enough to dispatch the two who attacked him while the third decided to try their luck on the genins. Naruto legs gave out at the killing intent they radiated and was saved by Fuyumi and Sasuke, after all he rarely even sparred with anyone else. Within the next second Kakashi killed the third one also.

When other gennins were disturbed from their core after seeing the corpses lying with their throat slit open, Naruto just stared at them thinking, ' _Will they finally get some peace after death?'_

But his train of thoughts were broken when he felt a strong slap on his cheek. He turned his face to see Fuyumi.

"Because of your weakness, we were in danger. We had to save your ass and in turn put everyone in danger." She screamed at him.

Kakahsi was watching all of that. He knew Naruto was not in any fault. It was common in first mission. That's why they start with easy missions and climb their way slowly. Fuyumi was clearly killing her frustrations by doing that. He saw Naruto was fighting his hard to hold his tears and after some time he gave her a smile as he replied, "Sorry, that won't happen again."

If Naruto was behaving that way, it only meant one thing to Kakashi – this treatment was not new for him.

Team seven was nominated for the chunnin exams. Due to the combined attack from Sound and Wind village, the exam was stopped. Naruto won his first match against Neji Hyuga as the Kyuubi's soul helped him in opening his tenketsu. That was remarkable for someone like him and for that he even earned great respect from the Hyuga prodigy but in the eyes of his parents his accomplishment was lost under the shadows of Fuyumi becoming the chunnin. During the invasion Sandaime lost his life fighting Orochimaru. That day Naruto lost one of the only few perople who ever showed him any care.

After getting the cursed seal and seeing her rival Fuyumi climbing the stairs faster than him, Sasuke left the village. And the responsibility of bringing him back fell into the lap of newly graduated gennins with Fuyumi as the team leader.

The mission was a disaster least to say. They had to fight the sound four who were capable enough to defeat two high level Jonnins. And to make it worse a monster named Kimimaro joined the battle along with Sasuke. The wind siblings helped somehow such that no casualties occurred.

Fuyumi alongside Naruto fought Sasuke. With Sasuke having cursed seal and Fuyumi using Fox's chakra he was out of place but still tried to help but got a look from Fuyumi which said, "If you are so weak then don't butt in."

He saw both of them charging their prized techniques. In the left hand of Sasuke was the Chidori, black due to cursed seal while Fuyumi had Rasengan. Naruto knew her not so perfect Rasengan would not be able to fight the cursed seal powered elemental manipulated Chidori.

He did the only thing he could, he ran with all his might towards the middle and tried to stop the chidori. The chidori tore away his muscles in shoulder taking the brute force of Sasuke's attack. He screamed in pain as he fell backwards. The somewhat weak Chidori now clashed with Rasengan and with a blast all three were thrown back.

Sasuke was the first to get up. Deciding to go before the reinforcements could arrive. Fuyumi watched him going as she cursed her weakness. She looked towards Naruto whose eyes were closed as if he was already unconscious.

With his consciousness fading he heard the last words of his sister, "I told you not to interfere. I hope you are happy now since I failed my first mission as a leader, all thanks to you. I hope that chidori would have punctured your heart instead of your shoulder."

Now Naruto knew everything. What he meant to her sister? Even after trying to save her life, she only wished for his death. With a final smile he faded to unconsciousness.

When he opened his eyes he found himself in the hospital. He turned to see his mother there. Seeing him opening his eyes she smiled. For the first time he felt some warmth but that didn't last for long.

She asked him about his condition. To which he replied, "Fine…"

Before he could continue to say that his shoulder was killing him he saw his father entering the room. He too at first smiled and asked for his well-being. But he suddenly changed the topic as he said that he should train more and should have taken the opportunity to be trained by him few years back. After that Minato never asked again as his grades improved in the next exams for some amount and thought that Naruto would ask him if he needed the training.

"Now because of this Fuyumi had to use Kyuubi's chakra, which would have ended in disaster. And also that the mission will leave a mark on her report."

He just kept staring outside the window. Now he was asking himself, 'Is there any place for him left there?'

He heard from his mother that his sister was discharged two days before him, but never came to visit him. Well he was already expecting that but it still pained him.

On the day of his discharge, Minato was about to enter the council meeting. Before he could enter he was stopped by Jiraiya.

"You do know why they held the meeting suddenly. Don't you?"

"Yes. I have a feeling." Replied Minato.

"Not a feeling. I have heard them talking. They are going to demand for his banishment. What will you do as the Hokage?"

"I am going to reject it." Shouted Minato. He ignored Naruto but he never thought about that. It was all his doing subconsciously. Maybe Minato and Kushina still blamed Naruto for becoming a hostage by the masked man which led to the biggest disaster in the life of Konoha. But still he was his son and he was not going to banish him.

"Listen to me Minato. I am with you on that. But think about it. Even if you reject it there's a chance that they will try something else. Maybe demand his banishment from the Daimyo and you know he gives the merchants some preference. Along the way they may demand for his permanent banishment from Daimyo. So it would be better to demand the banishment for just one year and during that time I will be with him and will train him. Even if he is the dead last, I was the same in his age."

"But what I am I supposed to say to him? What am I going to say to Kushina?"

"They will understand. You know how villagers see him. If he will stay away for some time, they will forget about him."

It broke his heart but he knew Jiraiya was right. In a way Naruto could get some personal training and become strong.

Naruto put on his cloths slowly to prevent any more pain from his heavily bandaged shoulder which his mother had brought with her. As they were about to leave a masked ANBU appeared in front of them, "Hello Kushina-sama. Hokage-sama needs the presence of Naruto."

"Well he is going home. Can't it wait?" to this ANBU shook his head.

Without saying anything Naruto moved forwards motioning the ANBU to lead the way.

"Naruto get back after the meeting. I will make something good for you." With hearing these last words he left. She could tell he was not the same Naruto. He changed. The coldness in his eyes was screaming about that. But did she couldn't tell when he changed.

As soon as he entered the room he saw many people siting. They motioned him to sit on the front chair and in front of him was a small table. He looked at his father who was trying to hide his depressed face. He turned his attention to other occupants of the room. The shinobi and the elders were giving him the sympathetic looks of pity. Even the stoic Hyuga head was afraid to meet his eyes. Then there were the civilians who were smirking for some reasons. His gut was telling him it was not good for him.

The civilians never cared to sugarcoat the words as they get to the point. "Naruto Namikaze, due to your incompetence we failed to retrieve the last loyal Uchiha."

He wanted to ask, 'What?'

"Due to your incompetence Fuyumi Namikaze was forced to use Kyuubi's chakra. And for the punishment, you are to be exiled for one year."

He didn't understand. He didn't know how to react. In order to hide his watery eyes he bowed his head as few drops fell on the table. They expected him to say his noncompliance, but that never came as he said the very same word he had said when Minato asked him to train. "Oh." That was the day his soul finally broke. He knew not even his father defended him and put the seal on his banishment papers. He knew he was not a part of Konoha anymore.

That's when Minato realised the reason why Naruto didn't learn from him, the reason behind his 'sickness' that day. It was because he was also hurt that day, the same way as today. His eyes widened in disbelief, was he that blind that he couldn't understand his own son? Was he neglecting him all the life?

When he started to leave without much showing emotion, without any crying or begging, the civilian council part was beyond pissed. As the final strike they gave one more verdict, "To prevent you from becoming a threat we will put seals on your hands which will prevent you from making any seals for the next year."

"What are you saying? That was not discussed." Shouted Minato in one last attempt to amend for his mistakes but he was too late.

"Hokage-sama, we agreed for your term…" before the civilian finished Naruto spoke without raising his head, "Its fine Hokage-sama."

"But…" Minato tried to reason with him but stopped when Naruto once again spoke. "If that's all, I will be leaving."

Smirking at their victory the same council member spoke pointing to the ANBU who had brought him earlier, "He will take you where the seal is going to be placed. It will be automatically activated tomorrow. You have a day to say your goodbyes. With the first light tomorrow you are to leave Konoha."

Seeing the broken shinobi who didn't even fight, few council civilian members started getting doubts, was it really a good thing they have done? If he was really Kyuubi who was notorious for its hatred, will it accept his defeat so easily? But pushing all the thoughts they decided to spare themselves from the guilt by finally deciding that it was something that needed to be done.

As Naruto left Minato tried to follow him to talk with him but was stopped by the elders, "Hokage-sama, as much I understand your and his pain, I would like you to stay till the meeting gets over. There's other important things to deal with. You can talk with him later."

Giving one final look at the gate he nodded.

After getting the seals he aimlessly wandered around the village, finally realising his worth, where he stood in the village, in the eyes of people and more importantly in the eyes of his family.

Back in the Namikaze household, Kushina was waiting for Naruto to come home. It was already more than an hour. For what reason an injured gennin was being held there. If front of her was seating Fuyumi.

"Mom. I want to ask you something"

"Sure. What is it?" Kushina replied with a smile.

"It's about Kyuubi. I have heard some people saying that Naruto holds the Kyuubi inside of him. But during my fight I felt the power. It was different, filled with so much hatred."

Knowing eventually one day she had to give her answers, she replied taking a sigh, "Listen dear, Kyuubi was too strong to hold it one person. That's why your father divided it into two parts. One was the soul while the other was the chakra. While the soul was sealed inside into Naruto, the chakra…"

"…is stored in me?" completed Fuyumi to which Kushina nodded sadly.

Tears started building in Fuyumi's eyes as Kushina said consoling her, "It's alright dear. No one blame you or Naruto for that. In fact they see you as a hero."

Listening to that she broke into tears, "I know from start that they gave me much respect. At first I thought it was due to father. During my whole life I was enjoying their respect while Naruto-nii was burdening all the hatred alone."

"No one hates either you or him." Kushina tried to reason with her, but she also knew some people really hated Naruto for what he held inside of him.

"No one hates him? Now I know why he sometimes returned home bruised. It was supposed to be me. Villagers were supposed to hate me because I hold the power responsible for the Konoha tragedy. But he took all on himself. Did he knew about us?"

Kushina sadly nodded.

Once again Fuyumi burst into tears, "He took all but never ever blamed me. Hell, he never looked at me with anything but smile on his face. And all my life I just humiliated him. I treated him so badly and yet he always smiled." Kushina took her into an embrace as Fuyumi continued crying, "Mother, what I have done? He will hate me now. How can I even see him in his eyes?" she continued crying as Kushina continued whispering "it's all right."

"You are not the only one to blame dear. It is also my mistake that I never saw the pain he was carrying. I was always fooled by his happy face. How can I call myself a mother?"

"He even saved me during the fight with Sasuke by putting himself between myself and Sasuke's chidori. And what I did in return? I told him, 'it was better if he had taken that on his…" she couldn't complete the sentence.

Breaking the embrace she wiped her tears and ran towards the gate.

"Where are you going Fuyumi?" asked Kushina wiping her own tears.

"I am not going to waste a single more minute. I am going to ask him for forgiveness, I will even fall to his feet." Saying she ran.

While she was running she had only one thing on her mind, ' _Please. Please. Please. Scold me. Punish me. But please don't hate me. Please Naruto-nii san.'_

Naruto was seating on his usual spot. Just outside the Konoha boundary, on the verge of the water fall. Looking at the extremely violent current always soothed him. At least there was something in existence standing tall, even with the violent water always thrashing itself over it. He wanted to be like it.

He recieved the memory which returned to him as one of his clones disappeared itself which he had kept near the Konoha gate as a lookout just in case some civilians decided to _play_ with the demon brat.

Closing his eyes, he finally decided to take some actions. If Konoha really wanted him out their lives. He would gladly give them that as his last parting gift.

Fuyumi was running for some time, her speed obviously decreased. She was currently outside the gate going towards the fall. She remembered one time he was seating there before the mission and she scolded him for some time saying he was not made to be a ninja if he couldn't wait for some time. When he was supposed to wait there, he by himself went towards the fall. Although he had left a clone there and by the information he received by the dispelled clone, he reached there just after few minutes everyone had come. She cursed herself remembering that.

As she reached the location her eyes widened as her legs started shaking. In front of her eyes, around thirty meters ahead was barely standing Naruto with cuts, bruises and blood all over him. His left hand was hanging like a limp and his left shoulder was bloodied, the wound must have reopened. In his right hand he was holding one kunai. In front of him was standing one masked ninja, most probably a missing-nin. With a scream of "Die Demon" he ran towards Naruto and stabbed him as he pushed him back into the violent fall.

"Naruto" screamed Fuyumi as she ran towards them with tears flying from her eyes only for the missing-nin to disappear after throwing the smoke bomb.

A pair of cold blue eyes observed the ruthless 'killing' of the demon of the konoha from behind the trees. Satisfied with the 'performance' he turned and went in opposite direction of the stream, jumping from trees to trees.

On that day, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Demon of Konoha and exiled ex-shinibi died in the hands of unknown masked missing-nin.

* * *

 **If you find the plot interesting please review so that I can know whether I should continue this or not.**


End file.
